Falling Into The Night
by momo-moko
Summary: Serenity and Endymion a love to last the years or is it
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Her eyes sparkle with tears as she falls from the balcony, the endless ocean greets her. The waves try to break her fall, 'Mother' screams a voice from above. Delicately she raises her arms trying to reach her son, 'Endymion' she said with her last breath as the waves took her. Body and soul returning to the earth. 'No' screams the boy, a golden crystal shaped like a rose, arose from the sea. Soaring straight into the boy's out stretched hands. The crystal emitted a light glow claiming its new ruler.  
'King Endymion'

Screamed the crystal as it embedded itself in his body till the day he dies.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

The birth of the chosen one

From the moment he was born he was told he would do great things but none of this pleased him. He never asked to be born into royalty, no, he wanted to live freely. He had heard the prophecy but it did not faze him to say the least. Yet he did not hear the other side of the prophecy, that said;

_He who is born of the royal line shall loose greatly, for he will bring the destruction of the world. Love is a powerful spell but those whom seek only lust and power will strike for vengeance. Beware the full moon, it is and always will be his greatest down fall. For on the moon lives a princess who's beauty is beyond compare but her heart is as pure and golden as the sun's early rays. Born to privilege yet she seeks freedom and within the arms of our prince she will find that freedom. On the eve of his 18__th__ birthday he will fall for the beauty of the silver moon._

Little did anyone know that this prophecy would be coming true with in a matter of months.

"Presenting his royal highness, the crown prince of Earth prince Endymion."

The golden oak doors opened in front of him as the herald announced him. He walked through the doors with his head held high. He slowly glanced around the ballroom looking for familiar faces and upon seeing his four best friends he felt confident that tonight was not going to be a bore. He slowly descended the stairs and headed for his throne next to his father. Once he was seated the herald spoke up again.

"Presenting their royal majesties, King Solance of the Sun and Moon kingdom and Queen Selenity of the Moon kingdom." He announced.

A man with shoulder length golden hair in a white and gold suit stood at the top of the staircase with a beauty at his arms. She had long lavender hair put up in to two buns, one on each side of her head. She wore a semi-tight fitting light purple dress. They descended the stairs gracefully as if they were walking on water. They stopped just in front of the Terran royalties, bowing to them in respect and appreciation. The couple then went to their seats as the herald spoke once more.

"Presenting her royal highness, the crown princess of the moon, Princess Serenity. And his royal highness, the crown prince of the sun, Prince Tranquillity."

Endymion gasped as he looked at her. She was a beauty, like the moon itself. The two walked down the stairs arm in arm. Endymion grew jealous at the sight of the couple as the came to a stop in front of him and his father the king. They bowed and then the princess spoke,

"Thank you your majesties for inviting my family and myself. It is a honour to be here on your beautiful planet."

Her voice was as golden as the dress she was wearing. The beautiful dress she was wearing fitted her well-shaped body nicely. Her hear was a golden silver that was put up in to two buns, one on each side of her head with long pigtails streaming down from the buns. The man standing next to her had short golden hair that was slightly spiked. He was wearing a suit similar to the one that King Solance was wearing except it was silver and gold. They both had bright blue eyes that sparkled when the lights hit them. The King nodded his head and spoke,

"To have the Royalties of the Moon and Sun kingdoms present at my son's birthday is a great honour Thank you for coming my dear." The king bowed his head to her. The pair bowed and walked away to sit in their respective seats.

"Ladies and gentlemen I am sad to admit that my wife the queen will not be joining us for this splendid occasion. For she is currently in bed ill. It seems that she is having a rough pregnancy. However, lets not dwell in the unpleasant, let the feasting and dancing begin." Bellowed the Terran king.

"Mother." Called Serenity, "Yes moonling." Serenity smiled at her mother and father. "Is it alright if I go out on the balcony? I do wish to see the moon from here if that is alright with you?"

Selenity smiled at her daughter and nodded her head. Serenity smiled at her mother and left for the balcony. Endymion watched as the goddess made her way out onto the balcony, he got up to follow her when his generals stopped him.

"Where are you off to M'lord?" asked Jedite. Seeing that he was trapped amongst his guards he decided to play dumb. "What are you on about Jedite?"

As Endymion was getting interrogated by his guards Serenity was out on the balcony looking up at the magnificent white moon. It was shinning down with all its glory onto its pure and innocent princess.

"Oh how I wish you were here Jiciro, I miss you so." Sighed the princess. Endymion over heard this and with a sad face he turned to walk away when a small bright light shined behind him.

"Jiciro." Serenity nearly shouted. Endymion turned around to see a small winged horse floating above the princess's out stretched hands.

"Serenity-hime you called for me?" Came the small voice of the horse.

"Yes my beloved friend. Its just that I am a little bit afraid." The princess said as a tear slid down her face.

"Sere-hime there is no need to be afraid. Your mother and your father are here as well as your brother. And now I am here, Jiciro Chibli at your service madam." The horse said as he gave a little bow.

The princess laughter rang out like bells and all Endymion could do was smile at how innocent she was. Endymion could see the princess better up this close, she had blue azure eyes that sparkled in the moonlight, pink full lips the were awfully tempting to kiss, her hair was more silver than it was gold. The golden dress she was wearing made her look older than what she was, her petite hands where not covered in jewellery like most princess's but had a simple ring of a rose on her right ring finger.

"Oh Jiciro, this place is not as I remember it. The roses seem to have died off some and the forest is not as big as it once was. Moreover, I wish that Endy would remember me. I have waited five and a half years to see him again. You remember him don't you Jiciro? The little prince that laughed at you when you could not fly. The same prince who gave me this beautiful ring right before I left. Who said he would always protect me." She said with tears trailing down her face. Jiciro's face went as red as a tomato.

"He did not come to your protection when Seiya Kou rapped you now did he!" Jiciro said smugly. Serenity was appalled that he would bring such a horrid event up on a magnificent night like tonight.

"How could he have known? Huh! My mother and father only found out because I told Bellona who had to tell the rest of the girls. Then Minerva told mama. How was he supposed to know that I needed him so." Serenity cried.

Endymion felt his heart wrench within his body. How could anyone hurt this angel.

"Oh Jiciro what am I to do?" cried the young princess as she realised that her life was falling apart. Endymion could see the signs of distress on her angelic features. He wanted to run and comfort her, to tell her everything was going to be alright. Nevertheless, he could not for fear of rejection from the princess.

"I have no idea sere-hime but you have to chose a husband next week remember." Stated Jiciro from his position on the balcony rail. Serenity looked at him with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Don't you think I already know that. How much more pain must you put me through. Go home Jiciro. I do not wish to be in your presences any more." She said as she turned her back on him.

"Serenity-hime I didn't mean to upset you. Its just that when ever your around that snotty prince Endymion you forget all your duties and responsibilities. You act like a love sick puppy when ever your around him. I just don't want to see you hurt again. You were so upset when he did not write to you after we left here. He broke your heart and I had to watch you cry your eyes out every single night for the last 6 years. And all because of him. I hate seeing you like this. Do you not remember your mother told you that he will more than likely not remember you. Do you know why?" asked Jiciro a little agitated. Serenity wiped the tears from her eyes and shook her head.

"No I do not. Why dear friend?" she said impatiently. Jiciro looked her straight and said,

"They wiped his memory of you. In the hopes that you will find Seiya Kou as a more appropriate husband. I hate being the one to tell you, but that's the truth. I begged them not to but do you think they would listen to me. No they only cared about what that alliance would do for the kingdom. They didnt care about your feelings and they didnt count on being invited to his Highness birthday. Im sorry Princess. Truly I am." Serenity looked disbelieving.

"No. Your lying. Why would you lie to me?" she all but screamed at him.

"Fine if you dont believe me go and ask your parents. They will tell you the truth. Why would I lie to you? Your my friend. I wont stay any longer. Goodnight your Highness." And with that the little winged horse Jiciro left back to his home on the moon.

Serenity fell to her knees in tears. "No this cannot be. Why would they do this to me?" and with that she ran straight passed the prince and straight to her parents who where talking to the princes parents.

"Why mother, Father? Why would you take him from me?" Selenity turned around to see her daughters face covered in tears.

"What are you talking about darling?" serenity saw red.

"You know damn well mother what I am talking about. You erased his memories of me so you could set me up with Seiya Kou who rapped me because I told him no. who's child I now carry, all because you didnt want me to be in love. How could you. What kind of mother are you?" and with that she stormed out of the room. Selenity's eyes began to water as she watched her daughter walk away. "What have we done?" She whispered softly to her husband.

End chapter


End file.
